What lays Hidden asleep in the snow
by Itachisfan
Summary: This story is not like your normal fairy tail it is set in the victorian era. hope you like it. the name of the story is "What lays hidden asleep on a winters evening."


[Arthur's Note: Plz bare with me this is my very first story like thins and i know that grammer is a little off and i am sry for that i am still working on it and i hope you like it.]

What lays hidden a sleep in the snow on a winters evening.

Chapter 1. The forgotten story that was never truly forgotten.

Chapter 2. Time of the pass comes back.

Chapter 3. The frozen hearts and the women who melts it

Chapter 4. The night that no one forgot.

Chapter 5. The truth is finally reviled.

Chapter 6. Five years later and the story continue.

This story is set back in 1860, back in the Victorian era.

…...

Chapter 1. The forgotten story that was never truly forgotten.

"Ok hun its time for bed." The grandmother smiled sweetly at the little girl. The grandmother was dressed in an old victorian style dress the was a maroon color. Her long sliver hair was pined back into a bun. She has beautiful jade color eyes and she look to be in her mid-forties. "Grandmother would you mind telling me about the story of Esmeralda and her prince?" Ask a little girl dress in a frailly white victorian nightgown. She looks to be no more then seven years of age. She had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in to a bride.

"Hon that's along story that happen along time ago." The grandmother smile at the little girl. "Please grandma tells me the story." The granddather pleaded with the women. "Okay dear get to bed and I'll tell you the story of Esmeralda and her prince." The grandmother smiled sweetly at her granddaughter as she climbed up into bed and covered up.

"This is the story of a young woman who faces the odds and shows what true happiness and love really is to a young man who locks his heart away forever. You see a long time ago there was this young lad who lived up on this hill in the most beautiful mansion you have ever seen. The lad lives with only his mother, for his father pass away when he was very young, the father had been sick for a really long time, when he passes away with his son by his side..." The grandmother sighed. "Then what happen?" ask the granddather.

The grandmother chuckled. "Well you see a few years

later his mother pass away from a illness and he was very heart broken, when she pass. From that day on he never left the mansion again, rumor has it that he sealed his heart away forever. They also say that his heart turn to pear ice , he swore to never love anyone ever again, of fear of getting hurt again." The grandmother look out the old Victorian style window to see the snow falling ever so beautifully outside.

"Well the young lad, you see was very different. He was gifted. He had the ability to make thing's become extremely cold like ice, he could control the winter. The legion go's that the lad made it snow over the town no matter what time of the year it was. Even in the dead of summer it still snowed there." The grandmother look at the little girl. "What happen next grandma?" The granddather ask.

"Well after many, many years of endless snow a brave young women with long waist length black hair wearing a long sleeve pale blue victorian dress with a long dark hooded cloak over her body and head made her way up the hill and started her journey to see if she could have the endless winter finally lifted from the town." "What was the young women names grandma?" Ask the granddather. "Her name was Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda?" Ask the granddather. "Yes Esmeralda was her name and she was the most kindness person in the whole town, she never caused any trouble at all, she had the most caring heart of all. She could do no wrong to anyone. The towns people say she bring a smile to anyone's face with just smiling at them." The grandmother smiled her self. "So she was that pretty?" Ask the granddather.

"Yes she was beautiful. Come to think of it she had suitors all the time calling for her hand in marriage, but every time one came and ask she would turn them down with one of her most sweetest smile ever. She broke a lot of hearts that girl did." The grandmother smiled herself already knowing the question the little girl was going to ask next.

"Why did Esmeralda turn them all down grandma? I thought all girls wanted to get married someday, don't they?" Ask the granddather. "Yes I suppose that's true all girls do, but you see she wasn't ready to settle down just yet. As I was saying earlier, she followed the pass up the hill and headed towards the house where the young lad lived.

Once there she knock on the big oak door that had beautiful carving on it, the one who open the door was not the lad but a servant instead . The servant just look at her and ask how can she help her? The young women ask to speak with the young lord. The Maid show her in and told her to wait there in the forya while she fetch the young lord." The grandmother stop there. "Then what happened grandma?" Ask the little girl now very interested in the story now.

(In the story of the women's point of view)

While the young women waited for the young lord to arrive she took the chance to look around her. The house was gorgeous. It was furnish in beautiful colors and furnisher. Esmeralda was aw-struck at the site of the house that she was in.

When she look up she saw a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It appeared to be made entirely out of crystal, it sparkled every which way you turned. It look as if all the crystal were all hand crafted, it had so much detail in it that it was just breath-taking. It look to be about a hundred years old or more. "Wow its gorgeous." She said in aw. "Thank you Miss for the complement ." A young man with short aw-burn hair said.

He had beautiful hazel green eyes, with porcine like skin, He wore a long white button-up sleeve shirt with a black vest that was buttoned and tie over it and black dress slacks, he had on black dress shoes that were polished. In other works he was very handsome. He wasn't a lad anymore but had grown in to a fine young man.

"My pleasure Sir, but please don't mine me asking are you the lord of the house?" Ask the women. "Yes Ma'am I am the lord of this house, how may I help you this fine night?" He asks with a bow to her. "My lord if you don't mine would you please life the never ending snow, people down in the village are starving." She ask sweetly as she got down on her knees to beg him.

He look down at this women on her knees. "Why should I do such a thing?" He ask plainly. "My lord the towns people are unable to grow any food and since they are unable to grow food they are starving, people are dieing from not having enough to eat my lord I beg you please left the never ending snow and save the poor people down in the village." she beg him again. "If I left the never ending snow what do I get in return?" He ask her.

She look up at him shock to say the lest. " What is it that my lord want's? What ever it is I will get it for you some how." The women told him. "What if I said I want you Miss? Would you stay here with me and give up your freedom to save the village?" He ask her. She thought about it for a moment and answered him. "Yes." Was all she said.

He stared at her shock beyond all reason at the young women's answer he had just heard. Here was this women ready to give it all up to save a whole village, he had to a met he was impress with her. "Alright. You will stay here with me and live here in my house and I will lift the never ending snow and save your beloved village for you, but if you leave the never ending snow will return and it will be your fault that it returned and the town suffers again. Do you agree to this?" he ask one more time to be sure.

"Yes my lord I agree to this. I will do as you say." she got up and bowed to him. "Good the spell has been lifted *he snaps his fingers.* I'll have a maid show you to your room." He bow's to her once more, then turns and leaves down the hall form which he came.


End file.
